La Maldición de las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Graystone
Summary: Tres Reliquias, tres objetos que, juntos, convierten a su dueño en el Señor de la Muerte. Pero que separados pueden convertirse en una terrible maldición para quien los posea.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

_~ Tres objetos que, juntos, convierten a su dueño en Señor de la Muerte ~_

_~ La Varita de Saúco ~_

La maldición asesina golpeó en el pecho de aquel borracho. Los hombres y mujeres allí presentes contemplaron horrorizados la expresión de aquel hombre, cómo guiado por la furia había asesinado a sangre fría a aquel pobre desgraciado.

El asesino, por su parte, rio.

—¡Tabernero! ¡Traéme vino o correrás la misma suerte que él!

El tabernero corrió con una jarra de vino y una copa. Acto seguido volvió a la seguridad tras la barra. El asesino, por su parte, se puso a beber.

—Un gran combate. Pero ese hombre era alguien que se jactaba de ser demasiado poderoso. Antes de que usted lo matara, se llevó por delante muchas vidas —dijo un hombre.

—Y así era, pero yo lo he matado gracias a esto —mostró una varita finamente tallada.

—Una varita preciosa. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

El asesino volvió a reír.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? Es una varita de saúco. Me la ha entregado la Muerte en persona. Según sus palabras, es la varita más poderosa que existe, capaz de vencer en cualquier duelo.

—Interesante —el hombre no quitaba ojo de la varita, la cual parecía atraerle. Por suerte, consiguió salir del trance —. Adalbert Timmonds. ¿Le importa que me siente a beber con usted?

—Antioch Peverell. Y no, no me importa. No me gusta beber sólo. Y menos después de matar a un hombre.

Y volvió a reír. Pasaron la noche bebiendo y riendo, contándose anécdotas varias. De lo que Antioch no se dio cuenta en ningún momento era de que su acompañante no probó gota de vino. Para cuando ya era muy tarde, Antioch se levantó y a duras penas pudo ir a la habitación que había alquilado esa noche.

Horas después, cuando se encontraba tumbado en la cama, varita de saúco en la mano, preparado para cualquier imprevisto, una figura encapuchada entró en la habitación.

—¿Quién... quién es? —preguntó Antioch. Levantó como pudo la varita, pero hasta eso se le hizo difícil A la luz de la vela pudo ver a tiempo como alguien levantaba un puñal y lo descendía con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Dio un grito desgarrador. El metal se clavó con fuerza. El agresor levantó de nuevo el arma, salpicando de sangre la pared. Nuevamente, descargó el puñal y volvió a clavarlo en el pecho de Antioch Peverell.

—¿Quién... eres? —logró preguntar.

El hombre se quitó la capucha. Era Adalbert. Forcejeó un poco pero consiguió quitarle la varita. Antes de irse, soltó un último tajo y le cortó el cuello. Sonrió y se marchó de allí. Antioch, por su parte, sólo pudo pensar en lo poco que había disfrutado de la Varita, la más poderosa que habían tocado sus dedos. Mientras sentía cómo la vida se escapaba de entre sus manos, una gran sombra con forma de hombre encapuchado, más alto y más oscuro que el que le había matado, se materializó ante él. Aquel mismo ser que había visto tan sólo hacía unas horas, el mismo ser que le había entregado la varita y que ahora volvía para llevárselo.

Su mano golpeó sin vida a su lado. La Muerte desplegó sus alas y se llevó de allí el cuerpo de Antioch Peverell. La luz de la única vela habida en la estancia se apagó, para siempre.

* * *

_~ La Piedra de la Resurrección ~_

El hombre, después de un largo viaje, llegó al fin a su casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la entrada, sacó la piedra y le dio varias vueltas en su mano mientras pensaba en ella. Al instante, su amada apareció ante él.

—Querida —saludó.

—Esposo mío.

Alzó la mano para cogérsela. El hombre la acercó, pero en vez de rozar piel, su mano traspasó la de su mujer, como si la de un fantasma se tratase. Un gesto de contrariedad apareció en el rostro de la mujer, igualmente que en el del hombre.

—No importa. Ahora estás aquí. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y así fue, pero sólo por una parte de todo ese tiempo. La joven se mostró dichosa de estar allí y se pasaba los días bailando y cantando para su marido. Y aunque no pudiese volver a tocarla ni besarla en la vida, el hombre se sentía feliz al fin de estar con su amada.

Sin embargo, las cosas dejaron de ser felices en la casa. Ya nadie bailaba ni tampoco un dulce y melodioso canto impregnaba las paredes. La luz que adornaba la efigie de su esposa hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y ahora ella era desgraciada. Su bailes se habían convertido en lentos movimientos. Sus cantos en lúgubres melodías y otras veces en llantos desesperados.

El hombre, no pudiendo aguantarlo más, se dio cuenta de una cosa. La piedra no le había traído a su esposa, sólo le había dado la oportunidad de ver una imagen de su esposa, la cual ahora se consumía, llevada por el dolor y la pena, el mismo dolor y la pena que ahora le atormentaban a él. Y así, con el trágico cantar de su esposa retumbando en sus oídos, los desesperados llantos oyéndose en cada rincón de aquella casa, Cadmus Peverell ató la soga al techo y se subió a una silla. Y mientras lloraba amargamente, en el último momento pensó que aquello no era tan malo, que al final estaría con su esposa. Y podría abrazarla, besarla, tocarla... Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Dio una patada a la silla y, al caer, la soga le rompió el cuello. Lo último que vio antes de morir no fue el espíritu consumido de su esposa, sino a una sombra encapuchada, la misma Muerte que días antes había burlado y, como recompensa, le había dado la piedra. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue cómo desplegaba sus hilos, dispuesta a llevárselo de allí.

Días después, la hija huérfana se encontraba en la habitación donde su padre se había suicidado. Consiguió dar con la piedra, la cual, involuntariamente, dio vueltas en su mano. Y ante ella apareció su padre, como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si nunca hubiese muerto.

* * *

_~ La Capa de Invisibilidad ~_

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu padre?

Aquella mañana en el mercado de Godric's Hollow, Bilius había ido a realizar algunas compras. Su amigo Seamus se le había unido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bilius no entendía la pregunta de su amigo, o quizás no quería entenderla para nada. Había ido al mercado para comprar unas cosas, no para intercambiar palabras.

—Ya sabes, está raro, muy raro. Como si alguien o algo lo acechase en cada esquina. Esta como... paranoico.

—Mi padre está bien, Seamus. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Bilius terminó de hacer sus compras y se marchó enfadado, pero en cuanto abandonó el mercado sintió que lo que Seamus le había dicho era cierto. Desde hacía tiempo su padre se mostraba muy raro. Llevaba consigo esa extraña capa que le hacía invisible y que muchas veces se ponía. Siempre comprobaba que no hubiese nadie en las habitaciones en las que entraba, se aseguraba de que nadie le había seguido al llegar a casa y dormía con una vela encendida. Era como había dicho Seamus... Como si alguien o algo lo estuviese buscando.

Además, la muertes de sus hermanos, los tíos Antioch y Cadmus, el primero asesinado y el segundo habiéndose suicidado, lo habían trastocado aún más. A veces se pasaba horas y horas metido en su habitación, cubierto con esa capa que hacía desaparecer su cuerpo pero no su voz, ni tampoco su angustia.

—Viene a por mí... Lo noto, puedo sentirlo...

Bilius escuchaba a su padre completamente aterrado pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarle. Su padre siempre se lo decía, que estaba condenado, que algún día alguien vendría y se lo llevaría de allí... Pero que no sabía cuando.

Y así fue por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, una mañana, en mitad del campo, su padre se arrodilló ante él. Durante todo ese tiempo se había vuelto casi trastornado, pero esa mañana parecía bien, en sus plenas facultades, como estaba antes de aquel viaje que hizo con sus hermanos.

—Bilius, voy a hacerte un regalo.

Y le dio su capa de invisibilidad. Bilius la tomó con sus manos y se la puso. Al instante desapareció a ojos de su padre. Este se levantó mientras sonreía. Entonces, una gran sombra oscura apareció detrás de él, tomando la forma de un hombre muy alto, ataviado con una capa negra. Dos alas le crecieron de la espalda. Ignotus Peverell se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

—Te he estado esperando... Durante todo este tiempo te he estado esperando.

Aquel ser lo abrazó con su mano negro y alzó el vuelo, llevándoselo de allí. Bilius Peverell observó cómo se iban y, desde aquel mismo momento, supo una cosa, que por culpa de esa capa jamás tendría paz. Por culpa de esa capa esperaría a aquel ser, quien lo acecharía y lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, hasta que sus manos se desprendiesen de tan preciado objeto.


End file.
